


Meeting, Approach, Friendship, More, Fallout

by seraphina_snape



Category: National Treasure Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 connected all-dialogue drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting, Approach, Friendship, More, Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> #4 features a quote from and a reference to BtVS.
> 
> Originally published in July 2005.

#1 – Meeting

"What do you say? You want the job?"

"Treasure hunting? … Are you kidding me?"

"It’s not a treasure hunt. It’s a research party to uncover a historical eighteenth century ship wreck."

"On which you think you’ll find a treasure."

"There are other people with your references, and if you don’t want to be stuck in the basement of the Library of Congress doing mindless computer cataloguing for the rest of your life, you should give me your answer now. Do you want this job or not?"

"Mister Howe, I don’t think -- who’re you?"

"Riley Poole? I’m Ben Gates…"

 

#2 – Approach

"So… Ian’s rich?"

"You could say that. As far as I know, he owns the second largest import/export company in Great Britain. And lucky for us, he also believes that the Charlotte exists."

"Wait a second… us? Man, I’ve been doubting my sanity since the moment I quit my old job. It’s been two weeks of treasure here, Benjamin Franklin there, ship somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. You could all be runaways from the local prison, for God’s sake! You don’t even know if it’s real."

"It is real, Riley. Look, this is a drawing of the Charlotte…"

 

#3 – Friendship

"I can’t believe you really found her."

"No treasure, though."

"It doesn’t matter, Ben. You found her! Okay, so there’s Ian-the-madman and his caballeros chasing us, but still… I can’t remember why I ever doubted you."

"Look, Riley, you don’t have to stick with me, you know. Ian… Once he learns I’m still alive, he’ll come for me. If you’re around – you don’t have to be caught up in this. Go home."

"What?!"

"I don’t want you to get hurt. It’d be best if you went back home. It’s not safe for you to be around me."

"Ben… shut up."

 

#4 – More

"Well… that was… mmmm…"

"Very eloquent, Mister I’m-a-walking-lexicon. Couldn’t you come up with something like ‘that was the best sex I ever had’ or ‘I think I just got my brains sucked out through my--’"

"--quit teasing, Riley. But if I must… I think my passion just stirred, opened its jaws and howled."

"Is there anything you can’t quote?"

"I’m sure there is, but that wasn’t a direct quote anyway. Just a paraphrase. And it fits the situation, don’t you think?"

"Okay, Ben, if you’re such an expert, figure this one: When you kiss me, I want to die."

 

#5 – Fallout

"You kissed her! You kissed Abigail!"

"I know that. I just--"

"You just what? Slipped and fell on her lips? Practised CPR? Thought it might be a fun way to tell me I’m being dumped for some chit?"

"Riley, I’m not dumping you, I’m--"

"Oh, don’t give me that. If you’re not interested, Ben, why didn’t you just say so? Why did you lead me on like that? Why the fuck did you sleep with me and quote Buffy and kiss me like that if you didn’t mean it? How could you?!"

"Riley… Come back, let’s talk. …Riley?"

End.


End file.
